Ponownie na czarnym lądzie
Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż Odcinek 11 A w 10 odcinku było... Chris: 'Zobaczyliśmy [[Belgique du mauvais côté...|Belgię ''od tej złej strony]]. Po raz enty zrzuciłem ich z samolotu. Zniszczyli rzeźbę chłopca, który sikając na Brukselę, uratował ją przed pożarem. Carly, David i Cour zostali w domku miłej staruszki i tam nocowali. Freddie i Louis dostali się do apartamentu, ale szybko ich wygoniono. Ochroniarze ich stłukli, zakończyło się wieloma siniakami. Związek Carly i David'a został wystawiony na próbę. Tyle się kłócili, w końcu się pogodzili i pocałowali, żeby zakończyć na zostaniu przyjaciółmi. Właśnie wtedy pożegnaliśmy David'a. Dzisiaj będzie się działo więcej! Czytajcie Bagażownia Nagle czarny cień szybko przebiegł przed kamerą i schował się za pudłem. Widać jego czerwone oczy. Pierwsza klasa Cour biega po całej pierwszej klasie i czegoś szuka 'Cour: '''Ktoś widział mały zeszycik? Taki różowy. '''Stażysta: '''Ten? '''Cour: '''Tak. Dziękuję. Klasa ekonomiczna '''Freddie: '''Następnym razem już mnie tu nie zobaczycie. '''Louis: '''Bo jesteś za słaby, by pokonać Cour'a? '''Freddie (PZ): '''Trzeba poznać taktykę Louis'a. Uważać też trzeba na Carly, widziałem powtórkę ostatniego odcinka i wiem, że ma czasami przebłyski geniuszu. Cour coś knuje, inaczej nie dostał by się do finałowej czwórki. Tego ostatniego obawiam się najbardziej. Cour musi odpaść. '''Louis (PZ): '''Wygrana jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tylko jest jedno ''ale. Cour musi odpaść. 'Carly (PZ): '''Cour jest dziwny. Musi dzisiaj odpaść. '''Carly: '''Może zjemy dzisiaj coś na mieście. '''Chris: '''Uwaga, pasażerowie. Przewidujemy dziś turbulencje. ''Całym samolotem zaczęło trząść. W końcu wylądował. 'Chris: '''To zapraszam na pustynię. ''Wszyscy wyszli z samolotu 'Chris: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie polega na dojściu do północnej granicy Mauretanii. '''Louis: '''Chyba sobie żarty robisz. Nie ruszam się w takim upale. '''Chris: '''Chef'ie! ''Chef przychodzi z walizką z milionem, z samolotu wybiega Duncan i kradnie walizkę 'Duncan: '''Nara frajerzy! '''Duncan (PZ): '''Miałem odsiadkę w Belgii. Uciekłem i wsiadłem w ich samolot. Czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Nastąpił bardzo szybko. '''Chris: '''Za nim Chef'ie! Wy też będziecie musieli za nim gonić. Najpierw jednak ustalmy, kto ile kulek usypiających bierze. Pewna osoba wybierała kto ma dostać ułatwienia (nie ja). Otóż... ''Louis - 5 kulek usypiających Carly - 4 kulki Freddie - 3 kulki Cour - 2 kulki 'Louis: '''Ja jestem ulubieńcem fanów! '''Freddie: '''Tak... ''(uśmiecha się pod nosem) 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj, skoro chodzi o tak dużą wygraną, dam wam bonus. Każdy dostaję mini-procę, a wygrana za dzisiejsze zadanie będzie bardzo luksusowa. ''Chris wręczył wszystkim pudełka z procą i odpowiednią ilością kulek, wszyscy pobiegli w inną stronę 'Louis: '''Mam dużo kulek, ale ich nie będę marnować. Mały, obrzydliwy gnoju, gdzie jesteś? ''Coś się poruszyło za krzakiem, Louis wystrzelił z procy 'Louis: '''Mam cię! Cour? ''Cour jest nieprzytomny 'Louis: '''Przypomina mi się jak ładnie ciebie załatwiłem tą deską w Szkocji. (szczegóły w 2 odcinku) '''Louis (PZ): '''Trzeba by było to powtórzyć. ''Louis - 4 kulki 'Cour: '''Jeszcze chwilę. Nie ma dziesiątej. '''Louis: '''Ale jest piętnasta. '''Cour: '''To jeszcze chwilę pośpię. ''Zaczyna ich gonić agresywny wielbłąd '''Cour: '''Może jednak pobiegniemy! '''Freddie Freddie słyszy rozmowę, wystrzela kulkę, ale trafia między Duncan'a, a Carly Duncan: 'Raczej nie. '''Carly: '''Nie była dobrze wypieczona. '''Duncan: '''Drożdżówka musi być pulch... o! Cześć! '''Freddie: '''Carly, my mamy go złapać, a ty sobie z nim rozmawiasz? '''Carly: '''Masz rację! ''(zmienia się w Złą Carly) Duncan ucieka, Carly i Freddie marnują po kolejnej kulce 'Carly&Freddie: '''Złapię cię! Przestań mówić wtedy kiedy ja! No przestań! ''Louis - 4 kulki Carly - 3 kulki Freddie - 2 kulki Cour - 2 kulki '''Louis i Cour Cour: 'I właśnie wtedy moja siostra... '''Louis: '''Zamknij się!!! Całą drogę tylko gadasz o swojej siostrze! '''Cour: '''Bo kiedyś miała pryszcza na swojej... '''Louis: '''A ja byłem kiedyś Elżbietą II! Wiedziałeś?! ''(wrzeszczy na niego) Nagle Duncan zderzył się z Cour'em, powalił go na ziemię i uciekł (za nim byli Freddie i Carly). Wszyscy wystrzelili kulki, ale każdy trafił w każdego, Duncan uciekł. '''Carly: '''Dobranoc. '''Louis: '''Jestem zbyt zmęczony, by znów powiedzieć coś sarkastycznego. '''Freddie: '''Chmury jakby tańczą mi przed oczami. '''Cour: '''A słońce zmienia kolory. '''Chris Chris: '''Niech wstaną! Zaraz oglądalność nam spadnie do zera! ''(zaczął ze strachu obgryzać paznokcie) ''No cóż. Błagam, zostańcie z nami. Coś wymyślę. Co to będzie? Dowiecie się po przerwie... chyba. '''Zawodnicy Louis: 'Chyba trzeba spać. '''Freddie: '''To wstań. Ja chcę spać. '''Carly: '''Trzeba być pracowitym, żeby... być złym! ''Carly pobiegła szukać Duncan'a 'Cour: '''Zaczekaj, koleżanko! ''Pobiegł za nią '''Louis: '''Masz rację. Dobrej nocy! '''Carly i Cour Cour: 'Słuchaj, musimy... '''Carly: '''Jak ty się do mnie zwracasz? Czyli wiem kogo dziś wyeliminuję, szmato! '''Carly (PZ): '''Chyba sobie nie myśli, że może się tak rządzić! Nienawidzę takich jak on! '''Cour: '''Widzę go! ''Cour strzelił i trafił 'Carly: '''O! Ładnie! Te fioletowe kulki są fajne! Ciekawe jak smakują... ''Wzięła do buzi i wypluła '''Carly: '''Obrzydliwe! '''Cour: '''A ja nie mam już kulek! '''Cour (PZ): '''Czyli przynoszę do Dunis'a tego gościa, Chruncan'a i wygrywam? Rawet ja nozumiem! '''Carly: '''A właściwie gdzie jest Chris? '''Cour: '''Jaki Chris? '''Carly: '''No chyba prowadzący...? '''Cour: '''To zanieśmy tego tutaj do niego. A gdzie on jest? '''Carly: '''Nie wiem. '''Cour: '''Ups. '''Freddie i Louis Freddie: 'Będziemy tak krążyć i go szukać? '''Louis: '''Szanse są nikłe, ale to jedyne co nam zostało. ''W oddali zauważyli Carly i Cour'a, który dźwiga na plecach śpiącego Duncan'a 'Louis&Freddie: '''Tak! ''Freddie i Louis biją się o Duncan'a, a Carly bierze go i biegnie, ale upada '''Chris i Chef Chef: 'Masz mi zapłacić! Teraz! '''Chris: '''Ale z czego? Budżet już 4 odcinki temu został przekroczony! '''Chef: '''Musiałeś kupować to jacuzzi z platyny? '''Chris: '''Nie. To tylko 3 miliony. '''Chef: '''Ach tak... bo ty zarabiasz tyle za minutę prowadzenia tego show! A ja co mam? 500 dolarów wypłaty za 11 odcinków! I do tej pory nie mam! '''Chris: '''Może trochę prawdy w tym jest! ''Chris pociąga za dźwignię i Chef przenikając przez piasek znajduje się w podziemiach '''Chef Chef: '''Jak ja nienawidzę tego wrednego, samolubnego lalusia! '''Nad Chef'em Louis: 'Wygrana jest już moja! ''Louis potyka się o kamień, upada i Duncan ląduje w podziemiach '''Louis (PZ): '''Jak dorwę tego złodzieja wygranych to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam! '''Freddie, Cour i Carly Cour: 'A jak bym był jednak tym drugim to podałbym w pole karne, by tamten z strzelił z dystansu, a bramkarz drużyny przeciwnej... '''Freddie: '''By ciebie nie słuchał. '''Cour: '''A dlaczego? '''Carly: '''Tak myślę, że popełniłam kilka błędów w tym sezonie. Każdy popełnia błędy, ale nie aż takie. '''Carly (PZ): '''Po pierwsze, nie sądziłam, że dam się tak łatwo wykorzystać Louis'owi. Drugie, zdradziłam swoich kolegów z mojego pierwszego team'u. I mój najgorszy błąd, zerwałam z David'em. Nie wybaczę sobie. ''(płacze) Carly usiadła na kamieniu i zaczęła rozmyślać 'Cour: '''Nie idziesz dalej? '''Carly: '''Zależy gdzie idziecie. '''Cour: '''Freddie? '''Freddie: '''Ja by wygrać. I nie potrzebuje waszego towarzystwa. ''Freddie poszedł dalej 'Carly: '''Mój dalszy pobyt w tym sezonie jest zbędny. Nie zasłużyłam by być w finałowej czwórce. '''Cour: '''Czwórka? Dzisiaj naliczyłem 14-stu. '''Carly: '''Nieważne. Czuję, że... ''(zmiana w Złą Carly) ''Chcę wygrać cały milion! ''Pobiegła zostawiając Cour'a samego, po chwili potknęła się i upadła '''Umysł Carly Zło (czy jak kto woli): 'I cała Carly opanowana! ''Mała Carly i dobry duch zniknęli '''Zło: '''Buahahahaha! '''Freddie Freddie: 'Duncan? Gdzie jesteś? ''Nagle zobaczył związanego Louis'a 'Freddie: '''Brawo. Dałeś się pokonać Duncan'owi? ''Zaczęli tonąć w ruchomych piaskach 'Freddie: '''Czy ty jesteś serio taki słaby? '''Louis: '''Mmm mmmmm mmmmmm!!! '''Freddie: '''Co tak krzyczysz? '''Louis: '''Mmmm mmmmmm!!! ''Freddie odkleja Louis'owi usta 'Louis: '''Au!!! Toniemy w ruchomych piaskach! '''Freddie: '''Dopiero teraz to mówisz?! '''Freddie&Louis: '''Pomocy! ''Zatonęli i przedostali się do podziemi 'Chef: '''Ktoś zna wyjście? '''Duncan: '''Następni w koleinach. '''Freddie: '''Za nim! ''Duncan ucieka przed Freddie'm 'Chef: '''To idziemy gdzieś czy nie? '''Louis: '''Nie wiem. ''Nagle wybuchła mina i trafili przed samolot (wydostali się z podziemi) 'Freddie: '''Złapię cię! ''Wydostali się schodami. Duncan upadł, a Freddie się o niego potknął. 'Duncan: '''Frajer! ''Chef wziął Freddie'go i przyniósł tam, gdzie jest już Louis '''Louis: '''To jeszcze Cour i Carly, tak? '''Carly i Cour Cour: 'Zachowujesz się dziwnie. A ja muszę ci powiedzieć, że... '''Carly: '''Nie mam ochoty słyszeć. ''W oddali zobaczyli Chris'a 'Carly: '''Ja mam dość. '''Cour: '''Nie tylko ty. ''Doszli do Chris'a '''Chris: '''Eliminacja. '''Freddie: '''A na milionie ci nie zależy? '''Chris: '''Na tych fałszywkach '''Duncan ': '''Tak? '''Chris: '''Ceremonia czeka na was ponownie. Eliminacja '''Chris: '''Widzę, że jesteście bardzo pobudzeni. ''Wszyscy ziewają, a Carly śpi Chris: 'Lecimy nad oceanem, a wy jesteście bardzo zmęczeni. Zobowiązałem się, że chociaż raz w tym sezonie okażę wam litość. Macie godzinę snu, a potem eliminacja Godzinę później '''Chris: '''Wstajemy! ''Ustawia budzik i wrzuca zawodnikom do klasy ekonomicznej '''Cour: '''Już pora na śniadanie! '''Louis: '''Tak... to rozkaz! '''Chris: '''Minęła godzina! '''Eliminacja 'Chris: '''Podliczyłem głosy. I mam ciekawostkę: jutrzejszy odcinek w Dublinie będzie krwawy! '''Carly: '''Rezygnuję! '''Chris: '''Nie chcesz tej walizki? ''Pokazuje walizkę z milionem 'Carly: '''Zostaję. '''Chris: '''I dostajesz piankę! Piankę dostanie też Freddie. Odpadnie Cour czy Louis? Wyeliminujemy... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Duncan: '''Stój! '''Wszyscy: '''Duncan? '''Chris: '''Odpada... '''Duncan: '''Nasmarowałem bagażownię naftą i zdążyłem tam ukryć pochodnię. '''Cour: '''Zrobimy imprezę z pochodniami! '''Duncan: '''Chcę milion. '''Chris: '''Ty wiesz, że go nie damy. Chef'ie!!! ''Duncan ucieka, a Chef za nim biegnie 'Carly: '''Dlaczego, Chris, nie chcesz zrobić imprezy? '''Chris: '''Jakoś nie interesuje mnie to. '''Chef: '''Spadochron!!! ''Chef wziął jeden spadochron i skoczył. Drugi spadochron zajęli Freddie, Cour i Louis, a trzeci Carly, Duncan i Chris 'Chris: '''Nie! Mój samolot! ''...który cały spłonął. 'Duncan: '''Ja bym wolał jednak przeżyć! ''Wszyscy wylądowali tutaj (link do Google Maps) 'Chris: '''Eee... co będą musieli zrobić zawodnicy w następnym odcinku? Ile lat dostanie za podpalenie samolotu nasz ''przemiły Duncan? Czytajcie następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Niezwykłej Podróży!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503